


Pizza, cigarettes and bird song

by KobaltWeeb



Category: Gioele, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Reality, Slow Burn, Smut, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobaltWeeb/pseuds/KobaltWeeb
Summary: Local nurse Gio runs into (almost physically) Chisaki Kai on his smoke break, things quickly escalate. Eventual fluffy, slow burn! I made this for a good friend of mine, Gio because he has a fictional crush on Overhaul and I had time on my hands so why not make a fanfic between the two?
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun and my own original ideas, Gio made a joke about making a fanfic between him and Chisaki so I called his bluff and did it! 
> 
> Gioele Caruso (Gio)  
> Age: 27  
> Height: 5'8  
> Hair: black/dark  
> Build: average, soft  
> Birthday: June 2nd  
> Sexuality: does it matter?  
> Occupation: Nurse  
> Nationality: Italian  
> Languages: Italian, Spanish, English  
> Quirk: Hour glass (regeneration type)
> 
> Gio's quirk Hour glass, allows him to heal broken bones, cuts and gashes and many emergency, life threatening issues. He usually uses his quirk to quickly heal a patient that is bleeding out etc enough so that regular doctors can save them. Quickly healing a patient even in a small amount has negative effects on him and he usually gets a break off work after saving a patients life in an ER situation. Using his abilitys over time has much less effect if any on him over a longer period of time then the same treatment done faster. If he heals too quickly he can become moody and have depression like symptoms, severe headaches, nausea insomnia and poor appetite or increased appetite. Over a period of time using his quirk on a single person has very minimal mental and physical effects. He cannot heal himself or use his quirk on himself.
> 
> Markings/identifiers: 23 tattoos, 3 piercings, stomach scar
> 
> Personality: goofy, fun, caring, moody, extroverted, helpful, giggley, patient 
> 
> Favourite food: pizza & pasta 
> 
> Likes: Birds, animals, video games, tattoos, cosplay, anime, jokes, close friends, food, music
> 
> Dislikes: his job, fake people, insects, racism, backstabbers, over using his quirk, mood swings 
> 
> Hobbies: cosplay, video games, tattooing, anime, jokester, social media
> 
> Facts: slow to trust people, very caring of close friends, bad humour, played basketball, wants a cat or dog, speaks a bit of French, knows phrases in Norwegian thanks to his friend Michael, clumsy, loves cuddles

The day would have started off as normal and dull as any day for Gio, early and a long drive to the clinic, but the universe had different plans today.  
He checked his cell phone and wished his friends good morning and checked his social media and weather, sunny with clouds.  
Just what he needs, good leveled weather, nothing crazy or out of the ordinary.  
He did his daily routine, may have stumbled and knocked over his phone in the sink one time too many.  
Was he ever going to stop being clumsy? Nah never.  
He almost forgot to grab breakfast and his daily essentials before starting his car.  
Going back to his apartment only to be dissatisfied with what he found.  
“No coffee left, fanculo! Need more bread too, running low.” Gio wiped his face out of frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe if his job paid better he wouldn't have to live with roommates who stole his food.  
He looked at the fridge and noticed the big red circle around tomorrow's date in bigblue letters read POWER BILL. “Power bill is also due, AND I DON'T THINK ONE OF YOU HAS A JOB ANYMORE SO I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HAUL YOUR ASS YET AGAIN THIS MONTH!” He yelled to his roommate in the other room, his only reply was a dramatic huff and a grumble, some curses and that was it.  
Said roomie recently got laid off because of the virus so he won't be able to pitch in this month, god dammit...  
Before leaving his house he decided to bring a couple extra respiratory masks with him in case the hospital had run out, god knows working in a clinic and during a vital outbreak means masks are scarce.  
As he ran his daily route he thought to himself, what if he had a different quirk? Not just what he thought was a boring healing quirk.  
Sure it helped in a hospital but during the outbreak it was hard to use it without the risk of infection.  
Having to touch someone is a bad course of action.  
Nevertheless he kept traversing along and eventually got to the clinic unscaved, minus a bit of fire damage from a child with a flame quick who fell and accidentally lit his coat on fire.  
Who knew not to try and help a kid who scraped his knee on the sidewalk outside the hospital?  
Being a nurse was nice, he didn't put himself in too much danger and he still could help people. It's what he trained for his entire life, though it could be boring sometimes.  
Today was slow and not many patients came in, giving Gio time to play on his phone in the break room.  
He liked watching anime and cosplaying characters so he watched an anime convention video while he waited for work.  
Usually he wouldn't fall asleep on the job but this time he did, he had only just closed his eyes when his actual break started.  
Being overworked doesn't help when you need sleep, that's for sure.  
He decided he should take a quick smoke break, maybe head down to the cafeteria for lunch and a coffee.  
He needed food in his belly and something to keep him awake.  
He left his nurse coat on a hanger so as to not get cigarette smoke on it and stink up the ER.  
He waded through the clinic doors, huge crystal clear glass doors cascading rainbows on the entrance of the hospital.  
He smiled at children and patients out visiting and talking to reception as he passed through the massive doors.  
Bigger than any person he's ever personally met, probably about 15 feet tall.  
Being roughly a third the size of the sliding glass doors is the kind of thing that makes Gio feel small and insignificant in this world.  
Sure he was helping people but what if this was his whole life? What if he never got to travel the world or see new sights? Meet new people? Make new friends and share meorioes?  
Just forever stuck in a hospital.  
He had been thinking so deeply he didn't notice the tall man about to walk right into him, he quickly snapped out of his head and halted before the stranger could even sense his presence.  
He gave a quick gruff *ahem* to politely alert the man of his course, though it came out as more of a giggle then anything.  
The stranger was wearing a large dark green hoodie, black jeans and the tip of a grey tie poking out from his collar.  
Along with a sleek black face mask, nothing out of the ordinary except he didn't see the strangers hands at all, he just suspected he had them in his pockets.  
The stranger quickly noticed the shorter, stocker man and immediately looked alarmed and anxious.  
Gio sensed his anguish and immediately apologized for not looking where he was going, asking the stranger if he was alright.  
The black haired man shook his head and cast a sideways glance to the courtyard across the pavement they were walking on.  
“Sorry to startle you, do you need help? I'm a nurse, I work at the clinic.  
*he held up his name tag to show the stranger, the white tag with a smiling picture of Gio, Gioele had a line through it and GIO in bold was crudely scribbled under the original name* My names Gioele but you can call me Gio, if you need anything just let me know, you look shaken up". He giggled and cracked the old "looks like you've seen a ghost" joke.  
The stranger looked almost murderously at him. Oops, wrong timing.  
"Sorry, bad time… did I startle you that much...?" Gio looked the man up and down and noted his droopy shoulders and his very stiff looking hoodie sleeves, does he have wire mesh for arms?  
The man looked back at Gio with a sincere yet silent looking face under his mask, maybe he was just embarrassed?  
The man mumbled something under his mask but Gio didn't quite catch it, "parden?" Gio asked in a softer tone.  
"I. Need. Help." He said in a shushed voice, looking more nervous and defensive.  
Gio notices multiple scars on the strangers face and a few piercings, along with a weird sway in his step and a tense yet weak stance.  
He looked like a slight blow of the wind would push him over like a butterfly in a storm, the man looked as if he's about to collapse.  
He reaches for his radio pager but the stranger quickly raises his head and whispers "no, nobody else. Just you. I need help and I can't have people seeing me like this"  
He ends his sentence with a sway of his hoodie's thin sleeve and shows a weird shape around where his elbow should be, Gio immediately understands that what he's saying is that he needs to keep this secret.  
He knew it was against clinic rules and that if he was caught treating a patient without getting the basis of him, he would be in huge trouble.  
He asked what exactly he needed help with, he judged his options in his head.  
He was thinking so hard he almost screamed when he turned back to the tall man.  
The state of the stranger before him, both his sleeves were down, his pale arms revealed.  
The stranger made sure to keep his arms tucked In front of him so as to not have anybody else notice, both his arms were severed just above the base of his elbows, part way on his forearms.  
One looking more jagged and scarred and the other, clean cut.  
Whatever doubt this person didn't need medical attention Gio had, it was quickly thrown away. This man needed help urgently.  
He only had two little stumps for forearms, barely arms. "WHAT HAPP-” He caught himself in his yell, “sorry, what happened...?"  
He quickly made his tone more cornered and quiet. Gio seriously doubted his sanity, this man had no arms and he knew nothing about him!  
He needed answers and he needed to know who he was dealing with.  
The man just shook his head, "help me, then we'll talk"  
Gio felt like all his blood went to his feet, he needed to know something about this random man.  
“What's your name then? Can you tell me that?” The man seemed to weigh his thoughts before jumping to an answer, he took a deep breath before finally giving his due.  
“Chisaki, now let's GO” he emphasized, almost like he was scared to be seen talking or even acknowledged as a human.  
Like he wanted to blend in with the walls surrounding their back sides.  
“Fine, follow me. I can't waste my time waiting for you to get to the car.”


	2. Werewolf boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marshall-Lee Wern (Mikey/Michael)  
> Age: 18  
> Height: 5’10 : 6’6  
> Hair: coloured : ginger/dusty  
> Build: tall, skinny, boney, ghostly

Looking back at the situation now, Gio doesn't know why he decided to help this stranger.  
Maybe because he really needed it, maybe because he thought Chisaki was a change of pace for his boring daily life, who knew.  
Maybe, just maybe he immediately developed a liking for the silent man.   
As they walked along the neatly kept path, Gio remembered he needed to alert his boss he needed an emergency day or two off.  
He reached for his pager and again Chisaki looked alarmed and ready to book it.   
“It's fine I'm just telling my supervisor I'm going home, I won't tell anybody” Chisaki immediately relaxed, picking up his pace back alongside Gio.   
The smaller man made his report, telling his supervisor he had a family emergency he needed to attend to.  
He's lying, he doesn't like lying but he needs to.  
They quickly made it to Gio's white car and Gio, without thinking, got in and started it and waited.   
“HES GOT NO ARMS OR HANDS I'M SO STUPID!” He hurried out and opened the door for Chisaki, he carefully got in the small car and just sat there.  
Seatbelt! Gio thought, of course.  
The stranger was reluctant and looked almost disgusted to be in the vehicle despite it being very clean.   
Gio gently took the seat belt and was careful not to touch the man by accident, plugged it in with a smooth satisfying click.  
Then Chisaki muttered something and Gio turned, still hunched over him, and came face to face with the man.  
It was only a split second but it felt like a lifetime to Gio's heart.  
He just kept staring at the man's golden eyes, the scar on his forehead and his long bottom lashes. Chisaki quickly let out a low rumbling growl, why was Gio staring again?   
He realized he was way too close to Chisaki for his comfort level and was intruding and must be seeming rude.   
He backed out a little too fast and hit the back of his head on the low hanging door frame of his own car, wow smooth…  
Gio was way over his head with this guy, he doesn't even know him!   
Hopeless romantic, good old Gio!  
Chisaki didn’t usually let people get this close to him, germaphobe and all.  
But this one, this one might be an exception.   
Just this once.   
When Gio opened his driver door he fell into the groove of his seat easily, his head hurt and he was mentally melting from embarrassment.   
Out of all the people he could fall for, he trips over himself for an amputee stranger.   
They headed off and turned onto the main road to go to Gio's house, Chisaki piped up with a question…  
“where are we going? Not another filthy hospital I hope. Damn place is crawling with sickness”  
Gio got offended by the “filthy” comment, he knew the janitorial, they were good people!   
“We're going to my home, it's clean and quiet there.  
We won't be questioned. We just need to act, normal so like friends er something” He looked nervous and anxious at the comment.  
Chisaki made an audible groan and a disgusted gag in agreement.   
This had to work.  
Chisaki tried picking up a tissue in Gio's car and started poking the buttons with his stub.  
“Want help? I get you don't like touching stuff” Gio said in a cheerful tone.  
He nodded.  
The ride felt like a day when it was just a quick drive. Silent, no talking.  
Half way back to Gios place he gets a phone call, a very distracting call.  
“Hello? Hello? Oh hi Mikey~” Gio laced his last two words with honey as he spoke to the stranger on the phone, “Mikey”.  
Chisaki observed Gio and how his face went a pretty flush of pink. “Hmm, interesting” Chisaki thought.  
The conversation took a turn for the worse when Gio slammed on the brakes and turned to the side of the road,   
“You're actually coming to visit!?!? When?!?!”   
The loud and sudden bark startled Chisaki and snapped him back to reality.   
“well I'll be waiting at the airport then! What time are you getting here!? Alright I'll be ready!”  
Chisaki just stared at the small red faced man, this man would be the death of him.  
“Who was that? You seem to like them alot”  
“yes that's my boy- ahhhhh… FRIEND! MY FRIEND! Just a good friend, he's from Canada! He loves cosplay and anime! Er uhh you probably don't know what those are, you seem like a top side kinda person haha” Gio immediately understood that he’d fucked up, Chisaki looked disgusted.   
Gio tried to stay calm as the stranger beside him didn't have any arms so he couldn't hurt him but the looming feeling was there.  
He jumped when his phone buzzed rapidly, Mikey again.  
Chisaki at this point was watching trees and people pass by through the window.  
That activity quickly stopped when Gio burst with laughter after looking at a photo.  
Gio passed his phone over for Chisaki to see, there stood what looked like a skeleton of a person with a huge white fluffy wolf tail, fangs and claw looking fingers wearing a cheerleader outfit. What was that?  
“Is that “Mikey”? He looks like the wind could push him over!”   
Gio giggled, “no he's actually fine” he said with a sweet smile and went on to explain Mikey and his quirk. 

Marshall-Lee Wern (Mikey/Michael)  
Age: 18  
Height: 5’10 : 6’6  
Hair: coloured : ginger/dusty  
Build: tall, skinny, boney, ghostly  
Birthday: Jan 14th  
Sexuality: gay  
Occupation: student  
Nationality: Canadian/Norwegian   
Languages: English, Norwegian  
Quick: Chameleon

Mikey's quirk, chameleon, gives him the ability to mimic any animal characteristics and can take on the look or shape of an animal just by looking at it. He can also take characteristics of any human.   
All he needs is to see their face and body or a photo of them and their name and he can take on their form, to some degree. He can completely turn into them but it takes a lot of energy to fully look, feel and sound like a certain person. He can manipulate his body and feel identical to another person but he would need to eat a lot of food or caffeine to keep his body going with his form. One of his favourite forms is a neko or a werewolf, it doesn't take much out of him. Animal forms take dramatically smaller effects. He also constantly has his favourite form which is his actual body and skin colour but he has larger canines and a tundra wolf tail. If he over uses his quirk he will lose a large amount of body fat and will starve.   
He constantly over uses his quirk and doesn't eat much because of it.   
He weighs normally around 115-130 pounds.  
Once he takes on a person's form he can sometimes get a bit of their quirk, he also gets their allergies, disabilities and any chronic diseases. 

Markings/identifiers: Mikey has very pale white skin. 13 piercings including lip piercings and a navel piercing. He has stretched ears, 1” big along with other ear piercings.  
He has multiple small and medium tattoos from his shoulder to his feet and ankles. He has freckles and lots of sun damage because of his pale skin. He has multiple scars randomly around his body including his arms, legs and chest. He has bright silver eyes and large canine teeth, with or without his quirk activated. He usually has bright coloured hair and is very shy and fragile looking.

Personality: introverted, giddy, jumpy, loyal, explosive, chill, lusty, paranoid, anxious, air head, manipulate (towards targets) 

Favourite food: garlic bread, energy drinks, pizza, game, sushi 

Likes: animals, anime, hunting, makeup, food, sweets, cop shows, smoking, parties, photography, privacy, fire

Dislikes: pressure, homophobes, cops, hospitals, Blood taking, clowns, spicy food, dead bugs, criminals

Hobbies: hunting, cosplay, cooking, crafting, taxidermy, social media, drag, modelling, technology deconstruction, photography, voice acting

Facts: skittish, anxious, picks at wounds, grew up with wolves and dogs. He loves meat and usually eats it while it's still bloody. He's very gorey and constantly attracted to dead things. He takes medication to help his mood swings and to keep his serotonin levels up. He has ADHD and PTSD. He has two forms that he takes on, normal and lycan. In lycan form he can get aggressive easily and just moody in general. He's explosive and unpredictable. He grows larger fangs, digitity shaped legs and grows to be around 6’6 and upto 7’5 standing straight up. He also sprouts tufts of corse fur around his wrists, tail site and face. Along with claws and an attached tail. 

He told him a basis of Mikey, he left out the fact he was his boyfriend, safety reasons.   
Chisaki looked almost impressed after hearing about Gio's friend cough cough boyfriend cough cough….   
Chisaki cocked his head in a questioning stance, he knew there was something Gio wasn't telling him.  
“So do you like him? Is he your kid or something? He looks nothing like you, no you both can't be related, do you like him or something?”  
Oh fuck.  
“Uhh yeah, we're really close. He's an amazing person and I like him like a uhhh brother I guess?”  
That's putting it weirdly but that's all he could think about.  
Chisaki kept pressing Gio and asking him about Mikey, how they met etc.   
Gio finally caved and admitted he was his boyfriend.  
“So that's why he sent you that cute photo of him dressing up”  
Gio nodded and kept driving.  
Chisaki just huffed and looked finally satisfied.   
Gio looked nervous while watching Chisaki, as if he'd lash out and Hurt him for having a boyfriend.  
Chisaki just looked bored again and went back to staring out the car window.   
Welp dodged a bullet there.  
Next time he may not be so lucky….


End file.
